


Opposition

by Miss_Turing



Series: Vindication [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Harry is Sasuke, Reincarnation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Turing/pseuds/Miss_Turing
Summary: Bloopers for Vindication, or things that could've happened but didn't.
Series: Vindication [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703812
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210
Collections: Naruto Wonderland





	1. Chapter 1: Lazy Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would've happened if Team 7 failed their teamwork test?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happens around Chapter 3: 31-40 somewhere

Failing the exam like he planned to do wasn't hard at all. He halfheartedly swiped at Hatake a few times, let Hatake kick his butt around the training ground (maybe "let" was a strong word; it's not like there was much he could do to stop it), and that was about it. Thinking back, Sasuke isn't sure how in the world his not-team would've passed even if they wanted to.

While he might be in trouble with Kimura and the Hokage later, he didn't really care; there was no way he was trusting Uzumaki and Haruno to have his back, and Hatake seemed a bit suspicious as well.

Apparently though, the two weren't the only people he was in trouble with. Some old fogeys ( _he's one to talk, Mr. How-Old-Am-I-Again?_ ) summoned him to have a chat. They had some lovely tea together while they tried to intimidate him into accepting some offer to expedite his promotion. Refusing them, politely, took way too much effort, and the elders didn't seem like they had given up. They were likely just postponing the conversation for a later date.

Despite his initial impressions about this world, maybe he wouldn't be more free as a mercenary tied to the Leaf. And besides, his KPF job didn’t _technically_ require him to be a Leaf ninja, right? Especially since Kimura was handling all the important stuff anyway…

Maybe he should just relax and enjoy his new life; he did enough back in his old life anyway, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tldr: in which Sasuke just decides to live the slacker life, making many a Nara jealous. Danzou tries to motivate Sasuke using Itachi and epically fails, especially since he can't do much to Sasuke with Itachi hanging over his head like the sword of Damocles. Itachi goes on a second murderous rampage for unknown reasons (probably something to do with his brother complex regarding Sasuke) and takes out Danzou, Orochimaru, and Obito. The world is saved, without no one the wiser.


	2. Fangirl Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke gets a card collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happens sometime soon after graduation

Sasuke noticed a group of girls huddled around, giggling at each other. Unlike usual, however, they weren't giving him sidelong glances during their giggle fest, indicating that if they were fangirling over something, it likely wasn't over him.

Curious at what captured their attention, and deciding the girls weren't a threat (to his sanity), Sasuke approached them.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

The girls turned to face him, their faces flushing lightly. Oh no. Were they fangirls after all?

"Oh hi, Uchiha-kun," the one with the ponytail replied. "It's… uhh…" she trailed off, looking more flustered.

"They're trading cards!" the short one chimed in cheerfully. "Some of the fan clubs release cards you can collect and trade." Apparently, unlike Ponytail, Shorty had no shame.

While Sasuke was very tempted to back away from these confirmed fangirls, his curiosity got the better of him (as usual. That's how most of the Voldemort incidents happened. And that one time with the Nundu. And the South American coven. And that incident-that-shall-not-be-named when he and Ron decided to pick something up for Hermione in India).

"Can I take a look?"

* * *

"Hey Naruto, can you teach me the Oiroke?"

* * *

Sasuke shuffled through his Neji collection. While he wasn't a huge fan of the prick, his fanclub had one of the better collections available (and he didn't want to collect his own. That would've been weird. Weirder?). All he needed was the rare Gentle-Sakura Neji and the ultra-rare Bathhouse Neji to complete his collection.

He walked into an alley, moulded a few hand signs, and with a cloud of fog poofing behind her, Himeko walked out. She made her way towards the Kawamoto bakery, where a group of girls had already gathered, all clutching their stacks of cards.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Himeko called out. The other girls murmured greetings, too preoccupied by their collections to look up.

"So I have an Academy Spar 3 Neji, two Jumpsuit Nejis, and a Coffee Neji for trade if anyone's interested…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is just some random cracky thing that popped out of nowhere.


End file.
